


What I'm Here For

by samslostshoe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship, also this is suuuuuuuuper short, choose one or the other, or Both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael have a spat after Michael accidentally insults him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://redvsboohoo.tumblr.com/post/90391002640/mavin-all-i-am-is-useless). No beta for this one. And it's super short, so my apologies! :D

"I’m sick of being USELESS," Gavin said, throwing down his controller. "I can’t beat this damn level to save my life."

Michael looked over. Gavin obviously wasn’t talking to him, but he felt the need to say something anyway. “Shut up, idiot. You’re not useless,” he admonished. “You’re just a terrible gamer.”

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," Gavin said sarcastically. He ran his hands agitatedly through his hair, little individual hairs clinging to his fingers and coming loose. He pushed himself back from his desk angrily, standing up and slamming his chair back into place. "I’m taking a break."

Michael watched him storm out of the room, looking at the closed door for a few moments before moving. He rooted around in Gavin’s desk until he found sticky notes and a Sharpie. He set them aside and took up the controller. It took him a good 15 minutes to beat the level. He left the computer on the “Mission Complete” screen, scribbling notes on three different post-its. He stuck them on the computer screen.

_Sorry._ _You aren’t useless._

_You just need some help sometimes._

_That’s what I’m here for._


End file.
